Talk:Shūkai
Zanpakutou They are not called "Zanpaktou". They are called "Zanpakutou", with a silent "u". Are you sure you are a Bleach fan? Cyberweasel89 17:59, 11 October 2008 (UTC) I know that I already knew that, but in the literal traslation, thats how they are spelled, without the silent u, and its not just silent, it has the japanese accent. --Seireitou 20:47, 26 December 2008 (UTC) ZANPAKUTOU!!! It doesn't matter the literal translation. According to what you're saying, we should write "Sasuke" as "Saske". -_-U --Cyberweasel89 00:46, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Shut up already!!!! Does it really matter? Look at what you are fighting over! It can be spellt either way, let it go already!!!!!!!!!!!!! I, myself, am a very bad speller4, but don't be such a critic!!!!! --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 00:53, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Pointing something out Id like to say something, not every zanpaktou has an ability of shukai, only blades of legend like seireitou's or hikaru's blade and such can use such a power --Seireitou 01:48, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Seriously Yeah, it's not something you just use to swat flies. Echo Uchiha 01:55, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Shukai Is Not Your Average Bear Ah! How many Shukais must there be?! You know what I say, I say that whoever wins the Yonkou tournament gets it but no more, this is getting out of hand. Echo Uchiha 02:28, 31 January 2009 (UTC) I agree, well, i was against it but it got out of hand, i agree with echo-san --Seireitou 02:29, 31 January 2009 (UTC) hey genius who wrote dis if u do bankai while your sword is in your sheath for some won't the sheath break?--Darknesslover5000 22:50, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Nope, because the bankai power will be sent to the body, while the sword remains in a "sealed" appearance --Seireitou 22:51, 28 February 2009 (UTC) You already know how I feel about straight crossovers... "Straight crossover" meaning that it's a crossover in which the characters used aren't adapted to the world they are crossing over with at all (say, for example, if Yoruichi was in the Naruverse, for it to not be a straight crossover, she'd have to be from a Hidden Village and have her abilities renamed, or at the very least have "Ninja Art:" added to the front. For another few examples, take a look at Revy and Aniki Mitarashi. Both completely different from their Black Lagoonverse and Pokeverse selves, besides personality and looks, and even Aniki isn't fully Mewtwoish in personality.). So, I won't moan and groan about that... Thing is, Bankai literally means "full release". Which means, more or less, it's at its full power. What could be more powerful than full powered? o_O P.S. ... and it IS Zanpakuto... <_____< --Mewshuji 00:19, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ....Overfilled release? ^_^ Achrones150 00:21, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Ehhh... maybe... >_> I just don't like the idea of fanon characters surpassing canons... --Mewshuji 21:59, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Mm... I have to agree. First off, I hated it when Shukai even came into existence, second, it is spelled zanpakutou, and third I believe Mewshuji is correct in the way he is saying we should spread outwards, not upwards. --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 22:16, 1 March 2009 (UTC)